Floor 69
by femslashgirl
Summary: A new job on floor 69 sparks a whirlpool of drama and discoveries for a certain Ally Dawson. Enjoy. Smut. Warning this fic contains explicit sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Floor 69**

**A new job on floor 69 sparks a whirlpool of drama and discoveries for a certain Ally Dawson. Enjoy. Smut. Warning this fic contains explicit sexual scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is merely for your entertainment!**

The transparent sliding doors of Starr Records slunk open dismally as I took another tentative step towards the towering building that stood proudly before me. The God-like construction stood, akin to a castle or a Roman palace, oozing authority and superiority. It sat, tall and proud atop it's throne, residing in the heart of the city with clusters of small village dwellings kneeling at the feet of the grand architecture. The glassy orbs of the building inspected me with a judgmental eye and there remained no plausible way of restraining the shiver that ached to run the rope of my back.

I slipped inside, the torrid air of the reception crashed into me, the heat clawing at my creamy skin as my gaze wondered aimlessly around the magnificent vicinity. The low ceiling hung over my head, forcing the oppressive air to cling to my excitable, young body, like a weight was baring on my shoulders, and a grand chandelier quivered in the sultry pulse of the atmosphere in the very centre of the room.

Decorated entirely in white, the room appeared vivid and blinding and I was briefly reminded of a hospital. The few ornaments and items scattered sparsely around the vicinity with any colour consisted of five ebony black chairs, facing opposite an ostentatious desk. A white coffee table was placed before these chairs and an extravagant bouquet of flowers slumped lifelessly into a cloudy vase that sat atop the white dove object.

I breathed in a deep, calming breath before walking towards the desk, observing my surroundings with great detail. Records adorned the walls in order to display the achievement of many others before me. If there was any intent to placate me with this decor, it achieved no such thing. I continued onwards, my heels clapping against the sleek, oak flooring and the sound echoed eerily throughout the entire room.

Upon arriving at the desk I was shocked to see a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her early twenties, merely a few years older than myself. She was facing the smooth surface of her desk, apparently writing a hurried note, but the feminine contours of her face remained clearly visible as I found myself gazing at her in awe. She was dark skinned, and I guessed possibly of African descent. Her long, silken black tresses cascaded down her russet flesh, hanging like a curtain down her back and shoulders. I was unable to see her wondrous irises due to her downward gaze but her cheek bones were prominent, her jaw slanted upwards and her lips were curled delicately, like the fine shape of a rose.

I coughed purposefully in order to warn the woman of my presence. Her gaze slowly lifted from her current work to stare at me, and I quickly absorbed the cappuccino orbs, inspecting every intricate detail of her smouldering irises. I found myself entranced by the way her pupils dilated, her warm gaze transforming into a stare of smoky lust, like an impenetrable fog of desire. I coughed again, this time to clear my throat due to the arousal that spiked my body.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your work, but I was wondering if I may ask for assistance?" I questioned, my knees weakening as she tilted her eyebrow and gazed salaciously at me.

"Oh believe me, you weren't." She paused briefly and I allowed myself to register her light, carefree tone, but her sultry gaze remained transfixed upon me. "How may I... be of assistance?" The airy quality to her voice dispersed as she purred sensually at me. I felt my face heat up and a light sweat brake out on my neck.

"W-Well..." I silently cursed my stutter. "My name is Ally Dawson and I was due for a meeting with Jimmy Starr at four this afternoon." I replied briskly, but my voice was breathy, the arousal palpable in my voice.

'What on Earth was happening. I had barely stepped foot in the damn building and I had succeeded in becoming aroused and flirted on... By another female.'

I notice her glance to the clock on the wall behind me, her torrid gaze ambling back to mine.

"I see. Well, it is currently three fifty five and as Mr Star is currently void of meetings, until your own, that is, he should be able to see you now." As she spoke, she rose from her chair, her soft feminine whisper, vibrating the sultry air. "And besides..." She breathed, placing her mouth a whisper away from my ear, her ebony locks tickling my cheek. "... We wouldn't want to keep a sexy girl, very much like yourself waiting, now would we?"

I shivered noticeably as she pulled away in order to gaze into my eyes. A sinuous smirk decorated her beautiful features, knowing instantly that my shiver was due to her salacious attitude.

"If you'd like to follow me... Miss Dawson." Butterflies exploded in my stomach at her emphasis on my name.

The young woman stepped from behind the desk, swiftly picking up a file and placing it in her slender arms before strutting briskly to what I assumed was an elevator. I fell, almost in exact step with her. She deposited the file on the dove white coffee table, not pausing to complete this action.

"You know... I never got your name?" I asked, suddenly intrigued to discover more about this young woman, she had definitely piqued my interest.

A seductive smile curved her lips as she glanced down at me - the women being about 5 foot 6 inches in height, in comparison to my puny 5 foot 2 inches. Her gaze fluttered away from mine to stare at the swiftly approaching elevator door. However the lewd smile on her lips did not leave.

"Kira... Kira Starr."

I gazed at her in utter shock. This sexy young woman was Jimmy Starr's daughter. Jimmy Starr being the head of this record label and me potential new boss.

"And yes... Jimmy is my father." She sighed slightly, as though reluctant to divulge this strand of information.

"I hadn't doubted it." She turned to look at me again, an almost grateful smile embracing her features. "So, what's it like working with/for your father?" I questioned tentatively but the curiosity was evident.

"It has it's... advantages." As she purred her final word her sultry gaze drifted down my body, a trail of heat imitating the wandering of her eyes. Her russet irises lingered on my most intimate contours and I felt my cheeks colour a rosy hue. Her smouldering gaze fluttered back up my figure, arriving at an appropriate and suitable destination: on my own espresso irises. She smirked lewdly at me before coming to a halt, now facing the glass doors of the elevator. She typed a code briskly into the keypad hung against the wall and the transparent objects furtively slunk open like a stealthy feline.

We both stepped inside the small compartment before turning to face the still open doors, the view of the blinding reception presented before me.

I noticed then that the panel holding the options of the numerous floors available in this building was to my left, Kira was to my right.

Suddenly, I felt her presence a whisper away from the right hand side of my body. Her heat radiating, vibrating the slither of air between us and my succulent skin absorbed it, my flesh sparking with a fire I could only place as arousal. She was leaning closer, her right arm in front of me as her hand easily reached the panel but by this point, her firm breasts were pressing gently into my upper arm, and I couldn't contain the shiver that racked my entire body.

Kira straightened up and grinned salaciously down at me as the pre-recorded dull drawl of "going up" shattered the silence.

"Damn." I muttered, casting brief glances to every smooth surface of the compartment. In my peripheral vision I noticed the way in which Kira's feminine figure vibrated and I briefly pondered on what may have caused it, only to decipher it was either the non-existent biting weather, or my muttered expletive.

"What appears to be the problem Miss Dawson." Again, butterflies soared my stomach as she stressed my name. It was prudent that I grew immune to that.

"Well, I was just planning on reapplying my lipstick whilst in the elevator, I had assumed, admittedly naively, that there'd be a mirror." I replied, grinning sheepishly.

"How about I do it for you." She purred, her lewd voice repeatedly causing more of my juices to flood my panties. I nodded, albeit a little over zealously but my orbs remained adhered to hers, entranced by the lust interlinking with the cappuccino of her irises as it swirled around the tempest of her pupil.

I delved deeply into my bag for the lipstick, numerous objects fluttering between my fingertips. I soon came across my sought after item and I placed it into the palm of her outstretched palm. She pulled the cap off and rolled the cosmetic item up before smiling mischievously at me.

"Come closer Ally." My pussy throbbed and clenched as my name tumbled from her lips, rolling off of her tongue. I obeyed, taking a large step towards the attractive female. Kira then proceeded to shuffle closer to me and my eyes almost rolled into the back of my head at the luxurious feel of her curvaceous body grazing tantalisingly against mine. Her steamy breath colliding on my face and her aromatic scent consuming my mind.

She began to lightly dab the cherry red paint across my tender lower lip, focusing intently on her work, but the lust remained predominant in her beautiful orbs.

She continued to apply the lipstick at a tantalising slow pace but she finished with a flourish and lowered the item, inspecting her masterpiece like an artist. Her sultry breath caressed my lips as her cappuccino irises fluttered upwards, colliding with my own espresso orbs. Her smouldering gaze igniting a fire of white hot desire within me. I felt it's tingling heat spread to my nipples, becoming erect under lacy confines and it travelled to my pussy, throbbing desperately. My breathing became husky and laboured, and I noticed that hers had to. With every intake of oxygen our breasts would graze lightly and the tender touch had my body shivering.

"You know, I've always thought girls in red were sexy." I gasped as her lips brushed against mine and our gazes remained locked.

The bing of the elevator awoke us from our trance and we peeled slowly away from each other.

"Floor 69." The monotone of the recording echoed off of the transparent surfaces of the compartment as she dutifully, but non essentially reminded us of what floor we required.

We glanced briefly at each other as the doors slunk open, lumbering slowly. I was surprised to recognise the longing in her sensual cappuccino orbs as she stared at me, but I was further shocked to discover the same yearning reflected in my espresso irises.

Snapping our adhered stares we stepped from the elevator and into a hallway. It wasn't long, maybe 100 metres lay before me, a grand wooden door stood majestically at the very end, straight ahead of us.

"I'm afraid this is where I leave you Ally." Kira's voice captured my observatory thoughts and I turned to face her, our amorous orbs fusing.

"Oh, okay." I replied, honestly upset of the prospect of her leaving. "Maybe I'll see you around." There was no denying the hint of hope in my voice.

She smiled that sultry smile I had come to associate with her and it brought me an undeniable sense of happiness.

"Definitely." The ebony haired woman responded vehemently. "Until then... I wish you good luck." She said, winking cheekily at me, and the action resulted in a very vivid pink to paint my cheeks.

She turned and stepped back into the elevator that would escort her back down to reception. At least I assumed that was were she was heading. Kira pressed a button before turning back around to face me.

"I'll see you around Ally." A look of utter need clouded her irises as the door rumbled shut yet again. Through the glass doors I could see her bit her lip, continuing to gaze wantonly at me and I notice her hand creep towards her pussy just as the compartment lowered, concealing her from sight.

'Holy shit! Was she about to touch herself?' I could only assume she was, but as the images of my last sight of the sexy individual invaded my mind I felt my own pussy clench and throb, begging for relief.

I quickly turned on my heel, noting that it may be four o'clock already and I cursed myself for lack of baring a watch with me.

'What just happened? I have never reacted that way to another female before. Am I lesbian? How could my whole sexual preference change within the blink of an eye?' As I reached the splendid door I decided now was not the appropriate time to consider these many questions, and so, I placed my experiences of moments ago into a cardboard box deep in the confines of my brain. I would later delve into that cardboard box but as of now I needed to focus on this meeting with Mr Starr.

Thrice I tapped the door gently waiting patiently for no more than a couple of seconds before a deep voice beckoned me inside. I placed my hand on the biting gold of the door hand and putting a decent amount of pressure in order for the handle to drop softly and the door to swing open silently. I peaked me head around the inanimate object, glancing inside the large and very grand room which I had guessed was Jimmy's office. There stood a majestic, dark oak desk in the centre, a single arm chair of crimson tucked neatly into it. Before the desk were two wooden chair, dark oak again and behind the desk were exceptionally colossal windows, peering down at the smoking city below.

I noticed two doors veering out of the main office, the room to my right looked appropriate for major meetings of the uppermost importance and the door to my left was closed, concealing what lay behind it from sight.

"Ah! And you must be Miss Dawson?" He didn't wait for my response. "I'm pleased you could make it. If you will, please take a seat next to Mr Moon." He spoke briskly, leaving no space for argument as he gestured the one chair before the desk currently unoccupied and turning so

The man whom had spoken with me, I could only assume, was Jimmy Starr. His body was facing the window but he had turned his head and twisted his waist to look at me. He wore thick rimmed glasses and his skin, like Kira's was dark, if not darker. He had a friendly gleam to his chocolate eyes but it was cloaked largely by the business front I'm sure he had on display more often than not. He had a slight smile gracing his lips but it did not reach his eyes and so I precariously began to walk forwards.

My gaze then quickly fell to the blond in the chair beside the one I was intending to sit on. He had also turned to look at me and I couldn't help but note how attractive this man was. Platinum hair sat sexily atop his head, his cheek bones subtly predominate and the curve of his jaw defined the masculinity of his handsome face. His eyes, a hypnotic hazel that delved deeply into my irises. I watched as his gaze dropped from my face, fluttering over my body, blatantly observing the curves of my figure, his honeyed stare lingering in particular on my breasts and my pulse quickened, my heart pounding frantically in the confines of my bosom. My scorching skin prickled in arousal and once again I found my pussy begin it's slow undulating ache.

As our stares combined I noticed his diluted pupils, the thin, honey of his irises a gold band akin to the circular jewellery that embraced the fingers of the wed. His lips curved into a devilish smirk and a shiver raced up the column of my back.

Thankfully, this exchange went unnoticed by Jimmy and sat down, keeping my gaze locked on the African man rather than the handsome blond to my right, although I could feel his gaze on me. It wasn't until Jimmy spoke again that the young man, I know only as Mr Moon, cast his view onto something else.

"On time I see. We've most definitely started well Miss Dawson... I trust Kira's company was... satisfactory?" He questioned, and I did not miss the spite his voice held or the way his eyes flashed dangerously as he asked me of Kira service

"I can assure you Kira was nothing but pleasant with me." I replied, attempting to withhold the bite to my voice. I had an, albeit odd urge to defend his daughter.

"Good." He paused briefly and his orbs clouded slightly as though pondering. "I am, although you probably have allready made a fairly accurate guess in assuming, Jimmy Starr, owner of Starr Records." He looked at me pointedly, as though expecting me to be aware of this knowledge already. I nodded respectfully. "And as you know, I have expressed an interest in hiring you as a songwriter, or more specifically Mr Moon, or as he is more commonly known as, Austin Moon's songwriter." He shook his head in the blonds direction and although I perceived the gesture as mildly rude, Austin appeared unbothered by it as he stared distasteful ahead, as though he'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

However, in my peripheral vision I caught him glancing at me whenever he could sneak an undetected glance, his gaze hazy with palpable desire.

"Austin's previous songwriter left due to... technicalities I shall not bore you with." Jimmy continued, waving his hand flippantly but my curiosity piqued as I became intrigued to discover what exactly it was that had caused this individual to leave. I saw Austin shift uncomfortably in his seat and my interest only grew. As I was about to question the incident Jimmy proceeded.

"So Miss Dawson. I trust you have had enough time to ponder on my offer?" Again, he turned a pointed gaze at me, and I imitated my respectful nod. "So what is your final decision?" The rebel within me pleaded to scoff at this mans obliviousness and pure stupidity. 'Why on earth would I arrange a meeting with him if I was prepared to refuse the offer. I fought the urge to voice my recent thoughts by keeping my mouth clamped shut. In the corner of my eye I noticed Austin turn to gaze at me, an amused expression animating his every contour and I thought briefly on what he believed was humorous until I came to the conclusion that he had also noted Mr Stars stupidity.

I smiled slightly, sealing my lips together to trap the giggles that begged to erupt from my mouth.

"I'd love to work here Mr Starr." I replied, a slight over exaggeration in my comment.

Jimmy's face broke into a massive grin as he strolled closer to his desk, leaning over it slightly with an outreached arm, to handshake I had assumed. My assumption was accurate as he clasped my hand in his, his large hand dominating mine as we shook hands.

We shortly disconnected our hands and he strolled towards the window, gazing down into the ash land.

"I must warn you, Miss Dawson, that working within Starr Records is no easy feet..." Mr Starr continued to amble on and I swiftly lost focus on what he was saying. I felt Austin's smouldering gaze on mine and I turned to face him. His hazel irises alive with a scorching lust, an undeniable lust that enticed me and had my body screaming it's arousal and tingling with a sultry heat. He bit his lower lip and the simple endeavour caused a pool of fresh juices to form on my panties, I was burning for him, for a man I hadn't spoken a word to. His gaze fluttered down to my thigh, the succulent skin currently on clear display due to my admittedly short skirt.

Suddenly his hand was on my thigh, stroking up and down, a prickling heat followed his hand as he continued to slowly tease me.

His husky hazel orbs had returned to my espresso pools and I shivered as the eroticism of our actions crashed down on me. Suddenly Austin's hand slithered stealthily under my skirt and I jumped as his finger lightly touched my clit over my panties.

I bit down on my lip, nibbling softly at my own vermillion flesh in order to contain the moan that vied to come tumbling past my lips. His hungry eyes feasted off of my reaction, pressing down firmly on my clit as my breathing laboured, my breasts rising and falling rapidly and I watched as his gaze fluttered to my boobs, licking his lips thirstily as my breasts expanded as I breathed in deeply.

'I have lost my mind.' I mused frantically. 'I am letting some stranger, that I will eventually be working closely with touch me during our first meeting...' And yet, I couldn't bring myself to care.

And then Austin forced my panties to the side and trailed a finger up my slit and my teeth sunk deeper into my lower lip. I watched as Austin's eyes widened comically as he, no doubt, pondered on my readiness so early on. He repeated his recent venture but stopping at my clit this time, pressing gently on my little bundle of nerves.

I let out a soft whimper and Austin eyes darkened still as he gazed longingly at my lips.

"Fuck Ally! Do you know how fucking sexy you are?" He whispered dirtily in my ear. I almost let slip a gasp but forbid the sound exit of my mouth. I glanced briefly at Jimmy, just to ensure he was still on some tirade about remaining a loyal employ to the wondrous Starr Records.

"Look at me Ally." He groaned into my ear, and I obeyed, looking back at the sexy blond.

I felt his nimble fingers travel down my pussy to tease my entrance, circling it twice before thrusting two fingers into my tight, wet cavern. Austin bit his lip as my tight little pussy sucked on his rough fingers. He began pumping his slender digits in and out of me and I squirmed in my chair, desperate to cry out my pleasure and sweat glistened my forehead.

"You're so fucking tight Ally."

Austin then deemed it prudent to include his thumb, placing it on my clit where he began to circle my little nub.

I was so close... So, so, so close... I was on the verge of entering my orgasmic bliss when Austin suddenly wrenched his hand from my pussy and my mind entered a numbing shock, completely unaware of my surroundings. I could hear Jimmy babbling still but my vision was blurry, the pleasure blinding me.

I blinked frantically as my sight returned and my current location revealed itself to me yet again. I turned to gape at Austin but he simply placed a finger to his own lips, signalling me to remain quite before pointing in Jimmy's direction.

I turned a bewildered gaze at Jimmy and I realised he was nearing the end of his speech as a finality was clear in the depths of his voice. If we had continued, there would have been no plausible way for me to have calmed down by the time Jimmy had finished. But the ache in my pussy was now so strong it was distracting and I discovered my own fingers creeping towards my clit.

"So Miss Dawson. Are you certain you are ready to become a part of this successful and proud company?" It took a fair few seconds to allow my brain to focus on what the business man had requested of me. Mr Starr had turned to look at us again, gazing at me expectantly and in my peripheral vision I noticed Austin subtly wipe his hand on his jeans.

"Of course Mr Starr." I replied politely, attempting to refrain the strain on my voice as I was still coming to terms with the lack of orgasm.

"Good! And welcome aboard. I hope you enjoy working for us." He grinned happily down at me as I still tried in vain to steady my rapid breathing. "You will be starting on Monday morning, nine o'clock sharp. We shall arrange contracts and paperwork for sometime during your first day. But before I dismiss you I would like you to formally meet Mr Austin Moon. Austin this is Ally, Ally this is Austin." He proclaimed by way of introduction. I found myself restraining to roll my eyes. It would have been much more apt to introduce us when I had first stepped into his office. I suppose niceties are difficult to stumble across in this business.

I turned to face Austin, heat pouring from me as he gazed lewdly at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Moon."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Dawson."

**So I have no idea where this came from but I'm definitely looking forward to continue it. If you are currently confused as to what on earth this story may be about it's simply a story of exception and as you may already know, the Ally's exception ddim her own sexuality, Kira gaining her fathers exception, Cassidy exception of her friends sexual preferences and Austin's exception of love. That is it for you in a but shell and this all basically takes place on Floor 69. And yes, I am aware of the pun in 69. ;-P Also, I'm sure a number of you are curious as to what the main pairing is in this fic. It is an Auslly pairing but there will be some homosexual sex scenes and relationships including foursomes, possibly threesomes. I am also aware there was a lot of sexual acts (in particular between Ally and Austin) even though they have just met. Just bare with me, there is an explanation to it. **

**Next time...**

**- We meet Cassidy,**

**- And Ally has an _exciting_ dream.**

**Thanks sooooo much for reading, you guys are totally awesome and I hope this story has piqued your interest. Don't forget review, favourite, follow... You know the drill. Just click the gleaming (not really gleaming) link (button) just below.**

**Please, NO HATE for the homosexual behaviour, or you know, no hate at all would be nice. Thank you.**

**Love Tia XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Floor 69**

**A new job on floor 69 sparks a whirlpool of drama and discoveries for a certain Ally Dawson. Enjoy. Smut. Warning this fic contains explicit sexual scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is merely for your entertainment!**

**Warning; This chapter contains explicit HOMOSEXUAL sexual scenes. **

"Hey Alls, I'm home." The harmonious tune of Cassidy Williams drifted around the quaint apartment like tinkling bells that giggled merrily. She paused briefly, expecting Ally's beauteous welcoming, but when no such harmonic sound reached her ears Cassidy furrowed her brows in bemusement. Her ears greeted the eerie silence of the apartment and Cassidy simply sighed, assuming her roommate's meeting extended beyond the time they had foreseen her to arrive home.

Cassidy sent out a silent prayer for the a hundredth time that day that the meeting had proceeded as predicted.

Cassidy allowed the strap of her exercise bag to slip from her shoulder, the weight that had burdened her collarbone now lifting as the bag slumped dismally to the floor. Cassidy gave a brief, contented sigh, her muscles becoming lax as fatigue rolled her heated body and as sweat trickled her forehead, she deemed it prudent to take a shower after a gruelling six hours of dancing. Cassidy padded across the apartment, aiming for the bathroom. Her toes sinking comfortingly into the carpeted floor, like minuscule grains of sand were dancing between her toes.

"Mmm!" A hum of pleasure drifted from her roommates bedroom and Cassidy froze, her muscles tensing as realisation obtained her mind. A shiver enraptured her rigid frame, as Cassidy's body reacted to Ally's gentle song of approval. Arousal struck, her nipples becoming erect and her pussy leaking her feminine fluids due to the sigh of pleasure erupting from her best friends room.

She debated with herself, formulating logical reasons as to why it was perfectly plausible to ensure Ally was otherwise okay.

Before her brain had even resolved her complication, her feet proceeded to direct her to Ally's bedroom. Her heart thumping against the cage of her chest, her breasts expanding with each laboured in breath.

The dancer halted at the wooden object, placing her ear against the door, rudely attempting to catch sound of what was proceeding to take place, most likely in the brunettes bed.

Her ears captured the arousing pants of her roommate, but otherwise, there remained no other sound. Relief encompassed her heated body, the knowledge that she was, indeed, not in there with the company of another, placating her mind.

Subconsciously, her hand pressed gently down on the golden handle, ensuring the inanimate object opened without alerting the girl seeking sexual pleasure to her presence.

Cassidy peeked around the door, glancing briefly around the quaint little room before allowing her gaze to collapse onto the bed.

The envision before her had her body heating rapidly and her husky panting reaching its demise...

A&A

Cassidy hovered above me, our bodies intertwined, succulent skin caressing, glimmering sensually as the moonlight danced across our heated flesh. Her smouldering gaze sparking a white hot desire to slink across my skin. Her golden skin pressed intricately to my detailed feminine features. Our legs entangled, our toned stomachs colliding, our protruding breast grinding erotically with every inhale, her nipples raking against mine and our pussies in align, her moist flesh lingering tantalisingly on my own.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good Ally, you'll forget your own name." Her salacious whisper danced on the flesh of my ear and a shiver enraptured the rope of my back, kindling the crescent shape of my spine.

"Please. Cass." I breathed, aware I was pleading desperately.

The honey haired female consumed every contour, every intimate detail of my body. I was craving her, my addiction, her succulent skin and cherry lips my drug.

She lowered herself onto me, my irises disappearing as they succumbed to the pull of eroticism. I moaned as her supple, heavy breasts connected with my own. Our perky, pink peaks grazing, the hardened flesh flicking erotically. Our flesh pushed upwards as the swells of our chest combined. Her hands pinned me to the gleaming white of the mattress, our fingers intertwined as our sultry breath collided and mingled in the torrid ether between our bodies.

Her lips whispered against mine in tantalising agony, her juicy lips torture. She kissed me however I remained paralysed as her mouth opened and closed on my stationary lips before embracing my lower lip between her cerise flesh, sucking languidly on my satin skin. She pressed her lips firmly against mine vying to have me succumb to her enchanting touch, her sultry kiss.

My eyelids fluttered shut, my eyelashes tickling the rosy hue adorning her cheeks. My lips moved with hers, our mouths opening and closing as her tongued danced with mine, the tip of her slick, steamy, sticky muscle circling mine before stroking my oppressive organ with her own.

A moan escaped my throat, drifting into Cassidy's cavern as our mixed saliva transpired between my mouth and hers, creating lustful fire. Her wet, swollen lips peeled languidly away from mine before she proceeded to decorate my jaw and neck with butterfly inducing little kiss. Her lips grazed the intimacy on my neck and I shivered, she caught on. My temptress sucked languidly at my flesh her saliva coating the passionate area of my slender neck and her teeth toying torturously with my silken skin before lewdly licking up my neck. I allowed a shiver to enrapture my body and Cassidy moaned as I vibrated against her, our breast jiggling erotically with the movement.

Her mouth slithered stealthily down the dip of my collarbone, tracing an artful design to my chest with her honey kisses. Her body slid down mine, our succulent, silken skin gliding sensually against each others, her breasts weighing on my lower ribs. Her erect nipples lingering erotically against my flesh. Her mouth was in align with breasts as she gazed up at me, through her long, luscious eyelashes, her oceanic orbs yearning, her lips curved in a tantalising smile. Her tangy tongue slithered stealthily from her lips, flicking my perky, pink peak and a moan tumbled from my lips as my breast jiggled. She swirled her tongue around my nipple and my hands wove themselves into her hair, her caramel tresses intertwining between my fingers. I moaned continuously, unable, unwilling to stop. I had never felt so encompassed by someone before, my pussy tingling in anticipation, throbbing for her touch.

Cassidy wrapped her mouth around my breast, suckling it into her mouth, the sensitive tips of my breast pressing against her tongue as she sucked languidly on my erect tits.

"Cassidy." I breathed in a sensual whisper, my feline our vibrating the sultry ether that crowded Cassidy and myself.

My weighted mewls filled the room, my heated pants wrenching from my throat as Cassidy played with my body.

Her oppressive cavern abandoned my breast, my succulent skin glistening from her sweet saliva, and I watched as my breast jiggled erotically as her mouth neglected it with a small, resonating 'POP!'

Her mouth travelled southwards, her moist lips skating across my skin, occasionally indulging herself as she kissed, licked and nibbled. Her ribbon lips moulded into my skin, committing my yearning body to memory.

My heart was frantically beating against my breasts as my hands travelled up to grip the headboard in a vice grip. I allowed the arousal Cassidy elicited to consume me, my pussy tingling and throbbing with anticipation...

Desperate.

The tempting tigress dipped her steamy, sticky tongue into my belly button before ambling further down my longing body, humming with sexual desire. She was so unbelievably close to where I longed for her to commit her attention.

I moaned sensually, my eyes drifting shut as Cassidy lightly kissed the top of my cunt.

"I can't wait to taste you Ally." Cassidy purred against my pussy, her sultry breath whispering against my moist flesh.

My eyelids fluttered open, gazing down at Cassidy and her lewd smile.

However, movement in the tempest black corner of my bedroom caught my attention and my gaze flashed to the area, awestruck at what my cappuccino orbs stumbled upon.

In the depths of my room stood a nude Austin Moon, the muscles embracing his right arm were contracting, twitching occasionally as his large hand pumped his hardened dick, tugging on it with every few strokes.

My lust laden irises flickered to his facial features, his handsome structure twisted into pleasure, his teeth tugging at his juicy lower lip and his husky hazel irises were transfixed, adhered to mine. My mischievous orbs wandered over Austin's undeniably sexy body. His feet, long and in perfect proportion with his tall frame, the muscles in his legs were defined but not bulging, wrapped subtly around his legs. His hip bones protruding towards me, yearning for my own hips to collide and caress against them. The deep, plunging V had my lungs deplete drastically of oxygen and his sculpted torso had my fingertips tingling, the indentations and smooth ridges looked like ripples on his skin and I was compelled by them, compelled to knead them with the palm of my hands, rake my fingernails onto them. His broad shoulders, impeccable to cling onto and the graceful curve of his collarbone was hypnotic.

He tugged sharply at his penis and my gaze averted to his magnificent appendage. His long slender fingers curled around his thick shaft, which looked supple and heavy and I yearned to have my fingers glide over the silken skin. Fluids leaked from the slit of bell-shaped tip and I gazed in fascination as his penis jerked and twitched in his own hand.

I clasped my lower lip between my teeth, tugging furiously as I refused to relinquish the moan that implored leave of my mouth. My feminine fluids poured from my pussy, dripping down onto the silk soft mattress.

How on earth could one man be so damn attractive?

I heard Cassidy moan, assuming she had seen the liquid eveidence of my arousal escape my body. Suddenly, Cassidy entrenched her tongue into my slit, dragging it languidly upwards.

"Ahhhh. Cassidy." I moaned, my back arching and my head tilting back as pleasure slunk stealthily into every crevice of my feminine frame. Heat prickled my skin, a fire sparking on my flesh, sweat lingered on my skin, clinging heatedly to me.

My eyes snapped open, revealing my chocolate orbs as my gaze flickered around my room, suddenly bewildered by my surroundings. My body alive, a live wire of sexual desire as sweat glistened my succulent skin, my breasts expanding with every husky inhale.

'Had it been a dream?'

It was at that moment that my observations noticed Cassidy's presence. She sat, fully clothed on the edge of my bed, gazing down at me with the usual twinkle, captured by the moonlights effervescent rays.

"You alright Ally? It sounded like you were having a bad dream." Her oceanic irises glimmered sensually with arousal and an aromatic scent, the tangy and zealous scent of female arousal consumed me.

"Yeah I guess I did." I replied, absentmindedly.

"How was the meeting?" Cassidy questioned, placing a petit hand on my thigh, just above my knee cap, tracing intimate patterns on the cover veiling my body. I grasped for oxygen, the sensuality of Cassidy's actions permitting prickling heat to crawl across my creamy complexion. My breasts rose upwards as I breathed in deeply, vying for oxygen to fill my lungs, but as I did so, Cassidy's lust laden orbs wandered to my breasts, gazing at the protruding flesh longingly.

"It was... Pleasant." I responded, mysteriously.

"Oh." Cassidy's smouldering gaze collided with mine. "And why's that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm your best friend Ally. Of course I will." Cassidy replied, sincerity masking the desire that previously hooded her crystal orbs.

"Well. I was hit on, twice. The moment I arrived a wondrous women was incredibly flirtatious with me. And during the meeting, I encountered a sexy Austin Moon and he proceeded to slip a finger inside of my pussy, with my new boss mere millimetres away. It was all so bizarre."

I gazed intently at Cassidy as I spoke, absorbing her reactions. Upon the mention of another female her irises flickered with pain, and whilst I mentioned Austin her orbs flashed with anger.

"It really isn't that hard to believe Ally." She responded, a sorrowful smile adorning her features.

"Really?" I replied, disbelief ensnaring my voice.

"Ally. You are, without a doubt, the sexiest girl I have ever met." Her irises swirled black as the ebony of her pupil intertwined with the blue of her orbs. Her voice rippled the torrid ether surrounding us, a feline quality to her sensual voice. She gave me a lewd smile, full of mischievous want. She pivoted towards me, hovering slightly above me. "In fact, you're so damn sexy I find myself... Wet whenever I'm around you."

With that she rose gracefully from the bed, sauntering from my room, upon arriving at the door she turned her head to flash me a wink and a smile before exiting my room, swaying her hips as she did so, my irises hypnotised by the sexy motion.

I stared in disbelief at my now closed door before my petit hand skipped down my body, under the duvet cover, and pressing a slender finger to my clit. A gasp escaping my mouth.

**I want to thank everyone (more or less, some were a little harsh) for their reviews, favourites and follows and to any silent readers who may be interested in this piece of shit. **

**I just want to remind everyone again that this is an AUSLLY story. And to that really uplifting first reviewer who claimed this wasn't worth reading because it wasn't Austin and Ally I just want to say, read the whole fucking chapter before reviewing as there was a relatively large section at the bottom of the chapter involving Austin and Ally sexually. **

**Many of you may also be confused so far as to what the hell is going on. I can assure you that it does become much clearer and I apologise for the ambivalence of the story so far. **

**I know lots may not like this chapter as much which is understandable but just so you know this will probably be the one of two homosexual encounters between Ally and another girl. I don't want to give too much away though so Imma shut up now. (That doesn't include threesomes/foursomes) **

**Also, the problem that has arisen of me being homosexual is that I may struggle describing guys in an attractive light. I hope I did, in all honesty Ross Lynch is the first male I've found attractive in a looong time. But I hope it didn't ruin the chapter for you. **

**I also want to apologise for the shortness of this chapter. I originally planned it to be longer but with exams I decided I'd update now to let you know that I do plan to proceed with this story. (I hate this time of year) **

**Sorry if this authors note seemed harsh, blunt and just really bitchy. I'm pretty shattered, exams royally suck and I've had a rough week. I hope your all okay. Please keep up the awesome reviews they are literally my muse. **

**Anyway, review favourite, follow... you know the drill. Just click that gleaming (not really gleaming) review button (link) just below.**

**Love Tia XXX**


End file.
